Archives (message walls, page one)
This page is an archive of some message wall or talk pages threads from wikis A-S. See http://www.spongebob.wikia.com 120d LTAB! Comment No. 1 COMMENT #:1 MESSAGER: 120d RECIEVER: AMK152 DATE: May 3, 2014 TITLE: LTAB! MESSAGE: You went against your agreement. change it back to "Ptab". Yeah, you don't abusing your power at all. Thread:http://spongebob.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:102724 Comment No. 2 COMMENT #:2 MESSAGER: 120d RECIEVER: AMK152 DATE: May 3, 2014 TITLE: LTAB! MESSAGE: You gave us no time to discuss it at all. You just added a few hours. THIS IS NOT OKAY!!! YOU HAVE BECOME A JERK WHO DOESN'T CARE AT ALL ABOUT MY FEELINGS! YOU JUST WANT WHAT YOU WANT AND YOU WANT IT NOW!! THAT HAS ALWAYS BEEN ONE OF YOUR IDEALS!!! Thread:http://spongebob.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:102724 Comment No. 3 COMMENT #:3 MESSAGER: 120d RECIEVER: AMK152 DATE: May 3, 2014 TITLE: LTAB! MESSAGE: YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE A BUREAUCRAT! Thread:http://spongebob.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:102724 2xninto the slave Oh lawdy COMMENT #: 1 MESSAGER: 2xninto the slave RECIEVER: TrevorOntario719 DATE: September 21, 2016 TITLE: Oh lawdy MESSAGE: I dindu nuffin I wuz a good boy who went to school and church you tryna bring us niggaz down well we gon' bring the whiteman down wifus Thread: http://spongebob.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:270017 Screenshot: http://prnt.sc/cmof1k Alex3105 You know, Comment No. 5 MESSENGER: Alex3105 RECEIVER: TheOneFootTallBrickWall DATE: 10:56 PM EST October 22nd, 2016 MESSAGE: I saw a cute kitty on someone's profile picture on the chat. I want it. Comment No. 6 MESSENGER: Alex3015 DATE: October 22, 2016 10:56 MESSAGE: Actually there are 2 kitties Comment No. 7 MESSENGER: Alex3015 DATE: 10:56 PM EST October 22nd, 2016 MESSAGE: Meow Screenshot: https://gyazo.com/b66cb618090829bcd3aa181aa65bbd2e Thread: http://spongebob.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:278906 Friday March 25 2016 Sex offer Comment No. 1 MESSENGER: Friday March 25 2016 DATE: 2:16 PM EST December 3, 2016 MESSAGE: Hey babe I missed you want to have vaginal or oral sex tonight babe I know you love sexual abuse hard Screenshot: https://gyazo.com/e0f04b5084d552f9534e94c9da704ac7 Chat ban review for Friday March 25 2016 Comment No. 4 MESSENGER: Friday March 25 2016 DATE: 2:11 PM EST December 3, 2016 MESSAGE: Ah babe I had sex with my girl last night Screenshot: https://gyazo.com/54e1a743c30718cc3b365a9a659d1bb7 GD PlayDash THE WAR STARTS Comment No. 1 COMMENT #: 1 MESSAGER: GD PlayDash RECIEVER: Depth Strider 10 DATE: September 24, 2016 TITLE: THE WAR STARTS MESSAGE: Thats all. Thread: http://spongebob.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:270934 Comment No. 3 COMMENT #: 3 MESSAGER: GD PlayDash RECIEVER: Depth Strider 10 DATE: September 24, 2016 TITLE: THE WAR STARTS MESSAGE: YES. JOIN MY TEAM, THE FORCE TODAY! Thread: http://spongebob.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:270934 Whole thread screenshot: https://gyazo.com/2e7335e150a3c9c8103a54ea8c0bab98 GeorgeBushJr Goodbye COMMENT #: 1 MESSAGER: GeorgeBushJr RECIEVER: Alex.sapre DATE: August 11, 2016 TITLE: Goodbye MESSAGE: Hello Alex. I thought you and I would be great together but since I am leaving I just thought you should know I love you and always will. Even though you probably hate me, I just thought you should know Goodbye my flower. Forever in my dreams Georgie. Thread: http://spongebob.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:258828 Screenshot: https://gyazo.com/87c66af0fb6605063c2f952d9ab782b5 LEOPARDFAN2 MASTER ARCTICBRAVE You said you were going to "Rape" me COMMENT #: 1 MESSAGER: LEOPARDFAN2 MASTER ARCTICBRAVE RECIEVER: TheOneFootTallBrickWall DATE: November 1, 2016 TITLE: You said you were going to "Rape" me MESSAGE: You told me you were going to "Rape" me and that you would come to my house and eat me. So I told Wiki that you said all that. You should never say your going to "Rape" Someone! Thread:http://spongebob.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:282394?useskin=oasis Screenshot:https://gyazo.com/eed1fa322c1b7dde225bf465f1e8a9e2 Pokefan0702 I like plankton more than you COMMENT #: 1 MESSAGER: Pokefan0702 RECIEVER: TrevorOntario719 DATE: August 17, 2016 TITLE: I like plankton more than you MESSAGE: You suck. Thread: http://spongebob.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:261283 Screenshot: https://gyazo.com/92a6c3d1d91175541bae1d3dc0d5a0cd Trevor you suck COMMENT #: 1 MESSAGER: Pokefan0702 RECIEVER: TrevorOntario719 DATE: August 17, 2016 TITLE: Trevor you suck MESSAGE: Trevor go away you stink go take a shower smelly dude Thread: http://spongebob.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:261269 Screenshot: https://gyazo.com/b65f0ce33f96d227181e8dde4f18b754 You stink COMMENT #: 1 MESSAGER: Pokefan0702 RECIEVER: TrevorOntario719 DATE: August 17, 2016 TITLE: You stink MESSAGE: Ugly. Thread: http://spongebob.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:261264 Screenshot: https://gyazo.com/327e46b9719cc40376ad2546c174af34 You're my friend COMMENT #: 1 MESSAGER: Pokefan0702 RECIEVER: TrevorOntario719 DATE: August 17, 2016 TITLE: You're my friend trevor MESSAGE: I hope you get cooked and eaten. Thread: http://spongebob.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:261273 Screenshot: https://gyazo.com/79c0368d1be3f9f3315e7d4443fc9061 You're eliminated COMMENT #: 1 MESSAGER: Pokefan0702 RECIEVER: TrevorOntario719 DATE: August 17, 2016 TITLE: You're eliminated MESSAGE: Hahah Thread: http://spongebob.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:261286 Screenshot: https://gyazo.com/1d21cd16e1ae2af33423e25ef684990c Quagneynye Babe REMOVED: July 11, 2014 22:25 UTC REASON FOR REMOVATION: Profanity COMMENT #: 1 MESSENGER: Quagneynye RECEIVER: Road Runner1 DATE:July 11, 2014 MESSAGE: My pussy taste like Pepsi-Cola, My eyes are wide like cherry pies. I gots a taste for men who're older It's always been, so it's no surprise. Ah, he's in the sky with diamonds and he's making me crazy (I come alive, alive) All he wants to do is party with his pretty baby. Come on, baby, let's ride We can escape to the great sunshine. I know your wife, and she wouldn't mind We made it out to the other side 3x Come on, come on Come on, come on Come on, baby. I fall asleep in an American flag I wear my diamonds on skid row I pledge allegiance to my dad For teaching me everything he knows Ah, he's in the sky with diamonds and he's making me crazy (I come alive, alive)) All he wants to do is party with his pretty baby Come on, baby, let's ride, We can escape to the great sunshine. I know your wife, and she wouldn't mind We made it out to the other side 3x Drugs suck it up Like vanilla icies Don’t treat me rough, Treat me really niceys Decorate my neck Diamantes ices Why, come on, come on Ooh, ooh, ooh, Ooh, yeah Come on baby, let’s ride We can escape to the great sunshine I know your wife, and she wouldn’t mind We made it out to the other side Come on baby, let’s ride We can escape to the great sunshine We made it out to the other side We made it out to the other side Come on, come on Come on, baby Come on, come on Come on, baby Whoa ah My pussy taste like Pepsi-Cola Oh... ah My pussy taste like Pepsi-Cola Oh.... My pussy taste like Pepsi-Cola Oh... whoa...yeah Screenshot: https://gyazo.com/24cc74d2351a5d127abaf822213f061a SmellyNachoPopPop Hate MESSENGER: SmellyNachoPopPop RECEIVER: Spongegirl100 DATE: December 18, 2016 4:20 PM EST MESSAGE: Your so mean and a jerk and you smell and you are a.... TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 2 OF "SPONGEGIRL IS A JERK" Created by yours truly, SmellyNachoPopPop Screenshot:https://gyazo.com/c8b0266a63abd959df3762610eafd7b4 Theguyhelping dear zeo COMMENT #: 1 MESSAGER: Theguyhelping RECIEVER: ZeoSpark DATE: August 28, 2016 TITLE: dear zeo MESSAGE: here a selfie form me pretty badass hu h and have a good week luffy lover Thread: http://spongebob.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:264666 Screenshot: https://gyazo.com/f46c1886a1d00684f3d49d2586d1e004 can i COMMENT #: 1 MESSAGER: Theguyhelping RECIEVER: ZeoSpark DATE: August 28, 2016 TITLE: can i MESSAGE: talk with mrzeo and mrs spark aka mom and dad you son asaulting a law enforcher Thread: http://spongebob.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:264686 Screenshot: https://gyazo.com/b9a4392a2e88587d2c0133b863600d5b hey COMMENT #: 1 MESSAGER: Theguyhelping RECIEVER: ZeoSpark DATE: August 28, 2016 TITLE: hey MESSAGE: smoking and drinking is unheathy i giong kill me Thread: http://spongebob.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:264687 Screenshot: https://gyazo.com/389847bf8630706504097655af26531b Theidiothumorchica Vandalism. Comment No. 2 COMMENT #:2 MESSAGER: ZeoSpark RECIEVER: Theoneidiotchica DATE: October 4, 2016 TITLE: Vandalism. MESSAGE: (give the bird/middle finger) Screenshot: http://prnt.sc/cpy8h5 Comment No. 4 COMMENT #:4 MESSAGER: ZeoSpark RECIEVER: Theoneidiotchica DATE: October 4, 2016 TITLE: Vandalism. MESSAGE: Block me, see if I care, I got kicked out the chat, I'm twerking for you! Screenshot: http://prnt.sc/cpy8h5 Comment No. 8 COMMENT #:8 MESSAGER: ZeoSpark RECIEVER: Theoneidiotchica DATE: October 4, 2016 TITLE: Vandalism. MESSAGE: Block my A*S Screenshot: http://prnt.sc/cpy95l Thread: http://spongebob.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:273424 TinaBlanch Help COMMENT #: 5 MESSAGER: TinaBlanch RECIEVER: AMK152 DATE: August 5, 2016 TITLE: Help MESSAGE: I am not a whore cans48. You told me in chat PM that I was and its not right. We were both fighting (look at the logs.) So cans should be banned too or I should have my block shortened. That's all I am saying. Thread: http://spongebob.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:256895 Screenshot: https://gyazo.com/6a725f91311cf3c5e32a44934ae04ffc ---- =SpongeBob Fanon Wiki= See here: http://www.spongefan.wikia.com Kasoku hi there COMMENT #: 1 MESSAGER: Kasoku RECEIVER: Cans48 DATE: July 16, 2016 2:58 AM EST TITLE: hi there MESSAGE: hey Thread: http://spongefan.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:123539 Screenshot: https://gyazo.com/c3d14b506d6bce43d2e72644eb18fdeb hows it going COMMENT #: 1 MESSAGER: Kasoku RECEIVER: Cans48 DATE: July 16, 2016 2:58 AM EST TITLE: hows it going MESSAGE: heya Thread: http://spongefan.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:123540 Screenshot: https://gyazo.com/fd1ecd59dae31a6d2e09e4b1db6d06b1 don't stop me now COMMENT #: 1 MESSAGER: Kasoku RECEIVER: Cans48 DATE: July 16, 2016 2:58 AM EST TITLE: don't stop me now MESSAGE: im having such a good time Thread: http://spongefan.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:123541 Screenshot: https://gyazo.com/9e71966c24b9266bf884e73b50506bda meme COMMENT #: 1 MESSAGER: Kasoku RECEIVER: Cans48 DATE: July 16, 2016 2:58 AM EST TITLE: meme MESSAGE: kappa Thread: http://spongefan.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:123543 Screenshot: https://gyazo.com/23cc23c6cae360ece631786c5d16bdce kappa COMMENT #: 1 MESSAGER: Kasoku RECEIVER: Cans48 DATE: July 16, 2016 2:58 AM EST TITLE: kappa MESSAGE: meme Thread: http://spongefan.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:123544 Screenshot: https://gyazo.com/8b9343c449f9375477c35a903da01687 spam COMMENT #: 1 MESSAGER: Kasoku RECEIVER: Cans48 DATE: July 16, 2016 2:58 AM EST TITLE: spam MESSAGE: spam TheCreepyPastaLover LEAVE CHAT COMMENT #: 1, 2, 3 MESSAGER: TheCreepyPastLover, TheCreepyPastaLover, TheCreepyPastaLover RECEIVER: Cans48 DATE: July 16, 2016 2:58 AM EST; July 16, 2016 2:58 AM EST; July 16, 2016 2:59 AM EST TITLE: LEAVE CHAT MESSAGES: */First comment/ LEAVEEEEEE */Second comment/ LEAVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE */Third comment/ LEAVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Thread: http://spongefan.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:123542> Screenshot: https://gyazo.com/619c94ee6bbc8e9d38a3f966299370d6 CombatantQuantus hello denning COMMENT #: 1, 2, 3, 4 MESSAGER: CombatantQuantus, CombatantQuantus, CombatantQuantus, CombatantQuantus RECEIVER: Cans48 DATE: October 16, 2016. TITLE: hello denning MESSAGES: */First comment/ quantus are free from hell */Second comment/ and colorado */Third comment/ and tennesee */Fourth comment/ and massecheusets Thread: http://spongebob.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:277257